Malfoy Christmas
by Loki Slytherin
Summary: Drei Weihnachtsoneshots über Lucius und Draco. Nein, nicht zusammen, schaut auf das Rating! Von lustig bis nachdenklich, viel Spaß!
1. Vorwort

Hallo und ein fröhliches Weihnachtsfest an alle!

Hier habe ich drei kleine Oneshots, die ich für Adventskalender geschrieben habe zusammengefasst. Dieses Jahr war ich sehr Malfoylastig. ggg Ich hoffe die Geschichten gefallen euch und denkt daran den Adventskalender der Schreiberlinge zu besuchen, es lohnt sich.

Die drei Storys sind sehr unterschiedlich und handeln von Lucius oder Draco. Viel Spaß damit und lasst ein oder zwei Reviews da!

Liebe Grüße

Eure Loki

PS: Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit den Gesvchichten kein Geld.


	2. Dunkle Weihnacht

**Dunkle Weihnacht**

Fiebrige graue Augen starrten vor sich hin. Sein gemarterter Geist schweifte in die Vergangenheit, zu Mistel und Stechpalmenzweigen, zu Truthahn und Plumpudding, Narzissa in ihrem schönsten Kleid, Draco der voller Vorfreude sich am frühen Morgen schon über die Geschenke hermachte. Eine einsame Träne verließ sein Auge und lief unbeachtet seine knochige Wange hinab. Wie es den Beiden wohl erging?

Er hatte es geahnt, als sein dunkles Mal ihn wieder zu seinem Herrn gerufen hatte, es konnte nur Ärger bedeuten. Dass er nicht falsch gelegen hatte bewies die Tatsache, dass er nun schon seit eineinhalb Jahren in Askaban saß.

Er wusste, dass er besser war als Muggel und Blutsverräter, wer hatte schließlich so viel Geld verdient? Er! Ohne besondere Anstrengung ließen sich diese Tölpel über den Tisch ziehen. Er liebte es zu agieren, spekulieren und investieren. Dieses

gewaltsame Vorgehen, das Blutvergießen, er machte das nicht gerne, es war ihm zu körperlich, nicht gut für Geschäfte.

Ein furchtbares Husten aus seinem Hals unterbrach seine Gedanken. Es musste eine Lungenentzündung sein, er wusste es, er würde daran sterben, doch noch hatte keine der Wachen einen Heiler geholt. Sein Oberkörper schien zerbersten zu wollen, so stark krampften seine Muskeln. Wie er dieses nasse Loch hasste.

Das brutale Vorgehen der Todesser war auch der Grund gewesen, weshalb er vor sechzehn Jahren einer der wenigen war, die sich insgeheim über Voldemorts verschwinden freute. Diese Gedanken in Gegenwart des dunklen Lords wären zweifellos sein sicheres Todesurteil gewesen. Seit Voldemorts Rückkehr hatte der dunkle Lord ihm dann auch misstraut und deshalb musste er auch hier in diesem Loch verrecken.

Erneut stach ein Hustenanfall in seine Lungen wie tausend kleine Messer. Er zog die klamme Decke enger um seinen ausgemergelten Körper und strich sich das verfilzte Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Ein zweites Weihnachten in diesem Bau, wütend ballte er die Fäuste. Die kreidebleiche Haut spannte sich über seine Knochen. Er lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Mistel und Stechpalmenzweigen, zu Truthahn und Plumpudding, Narzissa in ihrem schönsten Kleid … wenigstens waren keine Dementoren mehr da, die ihm diesen letzten Halt nehmen konnten.

Ende


	3. Lieber Weihnachtsmann

Wiltshire, 20th Dezember 1987

Lieber Weihnachtsmann,

endlich ist es so weit, Mum hat mir dieses Jahr beigebracht zu schreiben. Keiner meiner Freunde kann es schon, selbst Blaise kann nur seinen Namen. Jetzt brauche ich Dobby nicht mehr um meinen Wunschzettel zu schreiben. Das war immer grässlich. Weißt du, vor den Hauselfen hab' ich manchmal richtig Grausen. Ist Dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass die immer alles wissen, was man gemacht hat? Man kann nie wissen, ob sie nicht plötzlich hinter einem auftauchen.

Aber nun meine Wünsche, Dad sagt immer ich brauche mir nichts zu wünschen, da ich ein Malfoy bin, aber wenn ich etwas Besonderes bin, solltest Du mir auch mehr Geschenke bringen als den anderen, oder?

Ich wünsche mir den neuen Nimbus 80, aber bitte die Sonderausführung, der andere Besen ist doof.

Was ich Dich schon immer fragen wollte, warum bringst Du Gregory immer so viele Süßigkeiten? Er ist schon so dick, dass er kaum beim Quidditch mitspielen kann und nur mit Vincent macht es mir keinen Spaß. Den trickse ich mit geschlossenen Augen aus.

Sage aber bitte Mum nicht, dass ich so über die Beiden geredet habe. Sie mag es nicht, wenn ich über meine Freunde schlechte Sachen sage, Dad hingegen gefällt es.

Außerdem wünsche ich mir das Set „Der kleine Tränkemeister". Blaise hat eines zum Geburtstag bekommen. Ich habe freilich schon alles, was in dem Set drinnen ist, doch Blaise hat gesagt, das Set ist so teuer, dass nicht viele verkauft werden, ich muss es haben, ja?

Übrigens könntest Du Blaises Mum etwas hässlicher werden lassen? Mum hat geweint, weil Mrs Zabini in ihrem Kleid beim letzten Ball beinahe besser aussah als sie. Es soll Mrs Zabini nicht wehtun, sie soll nur nicht mehr so hübsch sein.

Könntest Du Dad sagen, dass er mir beim nächsten Quidditchspiel erlauben soll, mitzujubeln? Auch wenn das profan und unter meinem Niveau ist. Ich würde es so gerne einmal tun.

Dann wäre da nur noch der letzte Wunsch. Du weißt bestimmt, dass bei „Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus" dieser schwarze Steinkauz sitzt, den ich haben will. Es ist mir egal, ob ich schon zwei Eulen habe, diese ist einfach wunderschön.

Ich habe gehört Du bringst auch den Muggelkindern Geschenke. Warum machst Du denn so was? Das ist doch das Geld zum Fenster hinausgeworfen. Verstehen die Muggel überhaupt, was Weihnachten ist?

Falls Dir noch etwas Tolles für mich einfällt, kannst Du es mir gerne mitbringen. Du kennst Dich ja besonders gut mit Geschenken aus. Ich bin schon ganz aufgeregt.

Liebe Grüße

Dein Draco Malfoy


	4. Geheimnisse

**Geheimnisse**

Der große, schlanke Mann in dem weiten eleganten Umhang stand frierend im Schnee, während seine grauen Augen durch die Menge huschten. Er schien kaum aufzufallen, die Muggel eilten geschäftig, mit Taschen behängt an ihm vorbei. Ab und an blieb eine Mutter stehen, um ihrem Kind die frostige Nase zu putzen, doch ihn beachtete niemand.

Das war auch besser so, was wohl seine Freunde sagen würden, wenn sie ihn hier so unter Muggel stehen sehen würden? Ihn, einen reinblütigen Todesser … es war eine Schande.

Doch niemand würde je von seinem Geheimnis erfahren, nicht seine Familie und besonders nicht der dunkle Lord. Es war schon beschämend. Da stand er frierend im Schnee eines armseligen Muggeldorfes und wartete auf den kleinen Jungen, den er ausgeschickt hatte, ihm die ersehnten Gegenstände zu bringen.

Was hatte er nicht schon alles versucht, sie magisch herzustellen. Er hatte gezaubert, die Hauselfen angewiesen, doch die Ergebnisse fielen eher bescheiden aus. Wenigstens gab es sie nur in dieser Jahreszeit, so konnte er an den übrigen Tagen sein Gesicht wahren. Doch schon mit dem ersten Frost erwachte die Sehnsucht.

Er musste sich selbst eingestehen: Er, Lucius Malfoy, konnte und wollte nicht leben … ohne Muggel Mince Pies zu Weihnachten.


End file.
